


"Lean back and let it move right through ya"

by sanzensekai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Grace Kink, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: It was a hot summer day, the winchesters, castiel, your boyfriend chuck and castiel were hanging around in the bunker everyone to lazy to do something until Chuck got bored so he started using his grace on you to play around a bit.





	"Lean back and let it move right through ya"

A/N: So and to top the rsjxreader thing here's some God!Chuck and Grace!Kink thingy. I had the strong feeling to write something to the song Hallelujah by Panic at the Disco and since I love making songs dirty here we go again. :D I hope you guys like it. comments and kudos are appreciated.

Word Count: 1632

It was a hot summer day; the sky was blue and not a cloud was in sight. Inside of the bunker the temperature was gladly more pleasant than outside but it was still way too hot. The thermometer on the table told me that it was 100 degrees outside, the temperature increased in less than 10 minutes from 90 degrees to 100.

The Winchester Brothers, Cas, Chuck and I were all sitting around the big table fanning cold air to our faces.

“If the temperature goes keeps increasing I’m gonna melt away.” I huffed, I liked the sun and everything about summer but 100 degrees are definitely too hot. Chuck who was sitting next to me looked at me with a little smirk on his face. What was he thinking again? We knew each other for good 5 years now and each of us knew the other than anybody else around us. We’ve always been best friends since the beginning but a few months ago our feelings for each other got deeper and we decided to give it a try which was the best idea we had. But on the turn side he never missed a chance to use his grace on me since he found out that it kind of was my kink.

“I can make you melt in other ways.” His voice suddenly popped up in my head and I almost spit out my lemonade. Gladly the others were too busy with keeping themselves cool that they didn’t hear me. I looked over at my boyfriend who still had the wicked smile on his face and I knew exactly what he had in mind from which I couldn’t stop him. Or how do you try to keep god himself from using his grace on you? Exactly there was no way.

Not a second later I felt this invisible power hovering over my body, hands discovering it and squeezing it slightly sending a hot shower of pleasure through my body. One of his invisible hands slipped into my hot pants spreading my legs a bit, his fingers slowly stroking through my folds before he started circling his middle finger around my clit almost causing me to moan but I bit my lip to not let a sound come over my lips. The speed of my breath slightly increased and I could feel my heart beating was in my chest while my body filled with anticipation. I gripped onto my boyfriend’s thigh, digging my nails into the firm of his shorts as he increased the pace of his fingers.

“You like that, don’t you? My grace fucking you in the middle of the room.” I gripped tighter onto his leg as answer earning a huge smirk from him. “Filthy little sinner, aren’t you?”

If he kept placing those words in my head I’d come any second since I was already throbbing wet. He kept up the pace of his invisible fingers pushing me closer to the edge. It took me everything to keep my breath under control and not to moan out loud instead I just kept fist the firm of his shorts between my fingers.

“Hey how about, we go to the lake?” Dean asked after a while.

“You three can go, I’ll stay here with Y/N.” Chuck answered his question. Dean just raised one of his eyebrows before he and the other two left the bunker to drive to the lake. As soon as the door fell back into its lock I let out a moan.

“Why do you always have to do this?” I asked him and let out a loud moan as he pushed two of his invisible fingers into me, my arousal directly coating them.

“Because I love teasing you and using my grace on you Baby.” He whispered into my ear causing goosebumps over my whole body. “And I know that you love it.” Snipping his fingers, we found ourselves in my bedroom not a second later. I myself on the bed, and Chuck standing next to me examining the panting mess he caused just using his grace. Another snip of his fingers and all my clothes were gone. He leaned over me and shortly kissed me.

“Lean back Baby and let it move right through you.” He whispered against my lips before he left me back with the taste of his lips on mine.

“Chuck please.” I begged him, I needed him not his grace. I wanted to feel him inside of me but I knew this little asshole would keep teasing the shit out of me.

“I’m going to fuck you, just be patient.” He said again this wicked smile on his face. He stepped back and closed his eyes for a little moment. There it was again his grace hovering over my body, placing soft butterfly kisses all over it. From my legs over my stomach up to my breast and then down my arms and back up to my neck. I was melting under the softness of his kisses. I let out moans followed by cusses as he thrusted into me with his grace. My hips automatically started circling in a perfect rhythm with the movement of his grace.

“Fuck this is so hot.” His voice was dark and filled with lust, pure desire flickering up in his ocean blue eyes. “I’m gonna speed this up a little.” He said before the movements of his grace inside of me got faster and harder pushing me closer to the edge. My fingers gripped the bed sheets fisting it and pulling on it.

“Fuck, oh god… I’m gonna cum…” My words hardly coming over my lips in a full sentence followed by loud moans.

“Cum for me, cum my filthy little sinner.” He whispered and his words sent me over the edge. I screamed out his name louder than I actually wanted. “God, you look so hot when you cum.” He said as he crawled between my legs. I didn’t realize that he took his clothes of while fucking me with his grace. Steadying himself with one elbow next to me, he grabbed my hips with his other hand while he got in line with my entrance. He pressed his lips on mine and kissed me hard, his tongue directly slipping in my mouth discovering it and starting a rough fight with mine, dominating over it. I placed my hands on his shoulders to pull him closer, kissing him back with the same amount of roughness. He slowly pushed himself in, inch for inch until his size fully filled me out.

“Fuck me.” I whispered against his lips on which he smirked, again this little wicked smile which drove me crazy and you wouldn’t believe me how much.

“As you wish.” He directly started circling his hips, hard and fast. Pulling fully back out until only the tip of his cock was inside of me before he pushed back in his hips snapping back against mine easing a loud moan from my lips. “Yes, that’s how you like it don’t you.” He whispered digging his nails deeper into the skin of my hips leaving some marks there while his lips found my neck, hardly sucking and biting on it leaving deep red marks there.

“God faster, please.” I begged clawing onto his shoulders and wrapping my legs around his hips just to pull him closer, to fill him deeper inside of me. On my appeal, he increased the speed of his thrusts, hitting exact the right spot to make me scream out his name.

“Yes Baby, I want to hear you.” He groaned against my neck. Circling his hips, he pulled back out and pushed back in keeping up the same pace until my legs started shaking and my muscles clenched around his cock. “Oh fuck.” He moaned as he realized that I was about to cum any second.

“Oh God…so close…” I moaned digging my nails deeper into his shoulders, scratching down his back as he speeded up a little more his hand still on my now sweaty hips, nails deeply digged into my skin. Both of our bodies were covered in a thick layer of sweat and our moans filling out the room.

“Cum Baby, I want to hear you.” He whispered placing his forehead against mine as his thrusts got sloppier which told me that he was also close. Pulling back out and pushing back in deep and hard he sent us both over the edge, he pumped all of his load into me riding both of us through our orgasms. He broke together heavy breathing on top of me, totally exhausted he eased his hand from my hip slowly pulling out of me a huge amount of his juice dripping on the sheets under us.

“God, I love you so fucking much.” He whispered in the crock of my neck softly kissing it before he rolled next to me directly pulling me into his arms. My boyfriend took my hands and laced our fingers with each other.

“I love you too Chuck.” I whispered totally exhausted from our little adventure which was better than going to the lake with the others. Even if we went to the lake it wouldn’t have stopped him from doing exactly this.

“I hope you still can walk after this.” He chuckled a bit on which I had to laugh. It wasn’t the first time that he fucked me sore so I didn’t mind at all, I kinda liked the feeling of it.

“I don’t mind.” I said before I slowly fell asleep in his arms. He kissed the back of my head before he buried his face in my hair and also fell asleep.


End file.
